Hershey Kiss
by Churchill Vampiress
Summary: POST ECLIPSE: Bella finds a store she likes to shop at...and what is this place? Read and find out! Oneshot, a bit OOC!


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a bit OOC, but it's supposed to be fun! BTW, this is post-Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately...sigh**

**

* * *

**

"Fine," I pouted when – after _hours_ of begging – I finally agreed to accompany Alice to the bridal store in the mall, to pick out my wedding dress. She squealed with delight. At least I had convinced her to pick out a dress from a normal wedding store – she had originally planned to by me one directly from a designer. Ugh, I shuddered.

"Can you come?" I asked, looking hopeful up at Edward.

Edward smiled down at me. "I would come, but it is bad luck to see the bride's wedding dress before the actual wedding."

I pouted again. Then an idea struck me. "I know! Why don't you come, and just go away when it's time for me to actually try on the dress?"

He thought about it. "What do you think, Alice?" he looked at her; when I glanced, I saw an unhappy look cross her face. Her eyes suddenly froze, staring into something only she – and Edward – could see.

"Okay," she sighed, and stood. "We going, or not?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yippee!" Alice squealed, and she grabbed my hand and half-dragged me to her yellow Porsche.

"Nuh-uh!" I growled. "I'm going in my truck!"

"No, we're taking the Volvo," Edward smirked, holding his keys. Alice and I both glowered at him. I reached into my pocket to look for my keys, when I realized they were missing. Uh-oh. At that exact moment, I heard a panicked exclamation from Alice.

"Where are my keys?!"

I glanced sideways towards Edward. A grin lit his face. "No, you didn't!" I gasped, looking him full-on in the face.

He pulled out two other sets of keys. "I did," he smirked.

"UGH!" I growled, but then the collision of stone-on-stone made me clap my hands over my ears. Alice had tackled Edward. And, my eyebrows shot up when I realized, Edward had dropped my keys. I snatched them, and ran to my truck.

They were still fighting, not too aggressively, just sister-vs.-brother fighting, when I started my truck. The engine roared to life, and I pulled out of there long driveway as they realized what was happening. Then suddenly Alice winded up having her keys, and Edward had his own, and they rushed into there cars.

So, somehow, we all ended up driving our own vehicles. Hey, at least I got to take my truck.

I smirked, and turned on the stereo that Edward had _insisted_ on reinstalling to prevent insulting the others. I listened to Move Along by the All-American Rejects, happily singing along. At least I got to take my truck, I still boasted to myself.

XxXxXxX

I took Edward's hand as we walked into the mall. Alice glowered at both of us, still miffed. I smirked, and continued walking. Just as we were about to enter the part of the mall I'd never been, I noticed a newly-opened store. And gasped. I _had _to go in there. I released Edward's hand, and ran full-speed (tripping over my own feet, of course) in to: the Hershey Store.

The smell of chocolate enveloped my nostrils, and I sighed in happiness. I'd always wanted to go into one of these stores.

Suddenly, Edward and Alice were by my side. I grinned up at Edward, and took his hand again. He merely raised his eyebrows.

I grabbed various things – boxes of chocolates, giant, 2-pound plain Hershey bars, bags of mixed treats, and then ran to the café section of the store, where I ordered a large cupcake piled several inches over with blue icing and a cup of hot chocolate. Aah, chocolate I sighed.

I took out my wallet to pay for my huge purchase, but Edward placed his hand on mine to prevent me. He pulled out his wallet and paid for my treats, while I frowned. Though it cost over fifty dollars, I wanted to buy it myself.

"Hey!" I suddenly had an idea. "We need a chocolate fountain at our wedding!"

Edward grinned, rolling his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Nuh-uh," Alice growled. "I'm the one organizing your wedding, remember?" Obviously, we had gotten her a bit miffed for ruining our perfect wedding-dress-finding-day.

Edward growled quietly at her. "Let her have fun at her own wedding; it's not yours. Let her have her human experiences while she can."

Alice nodded and sighed, "Fine." I smiled at Edward in thanks, and hugged him.

Edward went to take my stuff out to his car (no matter what he said, I would _not_ give him my keys. Knowing him, he'd drive my truck back while I was in here), and Alice and I went in to try on dresses.

XxXxXxX

"So what was all of that earlier?" Edward murmured into my hair that night as we gazed up at the sky from where we lay on the grass in our meadow. The clouds – for once – were thinned out and we could see some stars.

I snuggled against his freezing, stone-hard chest, and giggled. I shrugged. "I like chocolate." I felt him silently shake with laughter.

"You are such a mystery to me, you know that?"

I smiled, brushing my lips on his cheek. "I'm counting on it," I whispered into his ear. He turned his face to mine, and I got lost into his topaz pools. I couldn't feel myself breathing.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward scolded jokingly. I made sure to inhale and exhale evenly. He brushed his lips against mine; I itched to make it deeper, but I knew not to.

"So what is it about chocolate that you like?" he asked pleasantly.

"Well, I like how sweet it is." I smiled. Chocolate was so good.

"Since I can't really give you a kiss, I got you this," he smiled and handed me: a giant Hershey Kiss. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks," I said quietly; my smile was huge – I couldn't help it. He chuckled.

"I figured it was appropriate. I just wish that I could share the same love for this food as you." I could tell he was half-talking to himself.

"That's okay," I whispered, and I smiled. "It's the thought that counts." I placed my lips against his, and realized what tasted sweeter than chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I had so much fun in a real Hershey's store in Chicago. Hehe, Chicago! Where Edward was born! Okay, getting off topic...review if you want me to make more one-shots!**


End file.
